To be close to you
by harrypotter-twilight4ever
Summary: Hermione looked at him and he looked back and just for a moment they couldn’t stop looking at each other. Hermione felt the sudden urge to jump at him and kiss him. All of the sudden Hermione thought she saw Ron moving closer to her, but he stop and look.
1. Didn't see it coming

"Oh my God, would you just shut up already!" Yelled Ginny

"What did you just say to me?" asked Harry really angry and real fed up of the way they always started their day.

"Oh, I didn't say anything, I yelled it, so shut up!" replied Ginny walking furiously toward the common room.

"Are you guys at it again?" asked Hermione when Harry and Ginny entered the common room.

"Yeah, you guys sound like a married couple" said Ron and at this Harry looked at Ron and said, "Ron, where no worse than you and Hermione". Ron looked at Hermione, went red, and didn't say another word.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Why do we always start the day like this?"

"I don't know", replied Ginny, "but what I do know is that I don't want to keep doing it". "I don't either", said Harry smiling slightly at Ginny.

"So let's stop it, ok? Come here". Ginny went to Harry smiling, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Would you please stop doing that in front of me?" said Ron looking the other way.

"Oh Ron, could you just accept they're together and let them be?" said Hermione watching Harry and Ginny with a smile on her face.

"I do accept they're together, I just don't want them to kiss in front of me, it creeps me out when they look at each other like that."

"Just because you haven't felt that way before, doesn't mean no one else can" said Hermione starting to get mad. Then Hermione thought she heard him say "I do feel that way". Hermione looked at him and he looked back and just for a moment they couldn't stop looking at each other. Hermione felt the sudden urge to jump at him and kiss him. All of the sudden Hermione thought she saw Ron moving closer to her, but he stop and looking behind her his expression had changed to one of loathing. She looked back and saw the reason, William Christensen, a very handsome, griffindor boy, had walked in, he also happened to be head boy with Hermione who was head girl.

Ron didn't like him and always said that he looked like a bad guy. Harry and Ginny stopped snogging, Harry went to Ron and persuaded him to play some wizard chess, to which Ron reluctantly agreed while Ginny watched. Harry knew that Ron only thought that William was a bad guy because he knew William had a thing for Hermione.

William sat close to Hermione, too close for Ron's liking, and started to talk with her. Harry was winning the game, but only because Ron wouldn't stopped looking at Hermione and William, which were deep in conversation and laughing every now and then. Hermione liked to talk with William. He was smart, funny, mature, sweet, sensitive, and very good looking with his blue eyes and long, silky, blonde hair. He was every girl's dream man. Still Hermione just saw him as a friend, since she never saw him show any feelings toward her and also because she had feelings for another guy. Then he asked something she didn't see coming.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"


	2. Because

Hermione stared at William with an incredulous look on her face. She didn't know what to answer since she didn't expect it.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer now. Think about it and tell me later" said William.

"Umm, ok" replied Hermione.

At this William stood up and walk out of the common room. Hermione went to Ginny, Harry and Ron and stared to talk in a whisper:

"I can't believe what just happened"

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"William just ask me out!" said Hermione.

"What! You are going to say no right?" said Ron.

"Well, I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? Hermione he's a bad guy" said Ron starting to raise his voice.

"Oh Ron stop-'' started to say Ginny, but Ron didn't let her finish.

"Ginny shut up, this is between me and Hermione"

"No it's not, she came to tell all three of us" but Ron wasn't listening, he stood up and took Hermione by the arm toward a corner.

"Hermione, you can't go out with that guy"

"Why not?" asked Hermione starting to enjoy the way Ron always tries to protect her, even when she's not in any danger.

"Because" replied Ron thinking that that was enough.

"Oh well that's a good enough reason, that's it, I won't go out with him just because".

"Great" said Ron

"Oh but wait, what the hell am I going to tell him?" said Hermione scratching her chin deep in thought. "Oh I know, sorry William I can't go with you because".

"Ok then, I think we reached an agreement" said Ron pretty please with himself and not noticing Hermione's sarcasm or pretending not to notice.

"Ron, you must be crazy if you really think I'm going to tell him that"

"Then why did you say it?!" asked Ron disappointed

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Then you are going out with him?!" yelled Ron really angry. Hermione getting real fed up with his attitude answered before she could stop herself "Yeah, yeah I am!"

"Fine!" yelled Ron

"Fine!" yelled Hermione back

The next day…

Hermione was so angry at Ron that she didn't talk to him. She got out of the dormitory and went to the common room where she hoped that William would be so that she could give him her answer, she also hoped Ron would be there to listen to it. When she got there Ron was talking with Harry and Ginny, and Will was talking with a fellow Gryffindor. Hermione put a smile on her face and walked toward William.

"Hey Will. Good morning! Can I talk to you over there for a moment?"

Hermione led him close to where Ron, Ginny and Harry where talking and she began to loud enough for them to hear.

"I just wanted to say, yes, I will go out with you" Ron stared at them and he felt his insides boil with rage.

"Really?" asked Will "great, can it be this Friday at seven, meet me in the common room?"

"Yes, of course, see you Friday" and she gave him a peck on the cheek, she gave her a sided smile that would make most girls melt, it certainly did something did something to Hermione, but she didn't melt, she smiled and went to Harry, Ginny and Ron, thought she ignored Ron. Ron couldn't even look at her and looking the other way so no one could see; he let a small tear roll down his cheek. He pulled himself together and kept talking with Ginny.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a second over there?" asked Harry. Hermione got up from the chair and went with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, even thought she knew.

"I mean, why are you doing this to William, you don't really like him do you?

"Maybe I do"

"Maybe?" he asked, prepared not to believe a word she says. "You're just doing this to make Ron angry, but what you're doing is hurting him!!"

"Hurting him? I'm not hurting him; he's not my boyfriend or anything."

"You know what I mean, Hermione"

"No, actually I don't, listen Harry, Ron and me are just friends, nothing else, he hasn't said anything to me to make me think differently and until he does I'm going out with whoever I want, which means I'm always going out with whoever I want since he will never say anything like that to me, ok? So please stop trying to play matchmaker, because it's not going to work!!!" At this she turned around and walked out of the common room leaving a bewildered Harry behind.


End file.
